Cursed
by Amberstorm233
Summary: Mothkit has always been hated since she was born. She's seen as a curse, a disgrace, and a worthless cat. Watch as she grows up through her difficult life of hate, betrayal, and murder. This is the deputy challenge for BaconClan. Rated T just in case
1. The Birth

**A/N: I do not own Warriors or the plot. The plot idea belongs to xSarcasticNinjax and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The only thing I own is the characters, detailed plot, and well…that's pretty much it.**

The new RiverClan leader awoke by the Moonpool with her medicine cat, Berryheart, at her side. Slowly the golden tabby got up tiredly staggering to her paws. Mothstar twitched her whiskers and prepared to go back to the camp. When she got there she was welcomed by one of her followers, Shadefrost.

"Mothstar we found five traitors trying to escape. They attempted to go get the other clans but, they were caught and we quickly stopped them." Mothstar dipped her head to Shadefrost then she bounded into camp. The muscular golden tabby padded over to two warriors who had tried to betray RiverClan.

"P-Please Mothstar w-we didn't mean to we swear," a black and white tom said as soon as she reached them. The she-cat glared at the begging traitor then walked so close to him that their muzzles almost touched.

"Well Patchtail you, Dawnstorm, and the others should have thought about that before you ruined me," she yowled with anger. The RiverClan leader glared down on two of the warriors that _traitors _who had ruined her entire life. Now that she was leader she'd be getting her revenge once and for all.

"Mothstar stop this please," Dawnstorm begged with urgency.

"Why should I you worthless filth?! After al do you remember what the both of you and many others did to me?!" Dawnstorm looked down sadly then glanced back up to the strong leader.

"Listen Mothstar you are our sister! I know we messed up in the past but, let it go please!" The dark golden leader thought for a moment then sighed. _She's right, I mean after all Dawnstorm was one of only a few who were ever nice to me. Besides they are my kin so how could I kill them or the rest who treated me like fox-dung? Also a leader is meant to lead their clan not destroy it_, the tabby thought. Mothstar looked down at the warriors who cowered with fear at her shadow. Another thought soon popped into her head. _Then again remember what they did to you. Remember how the humiliated you_, a voice countered. She looked down at them deciding what she'd do with the traitors. Finally she opened her mouth still glaring.

"Fine I'll spare you but, you must remain loyal to me," with that Mothstar began to pad away. As she turned her back Patchtail got up and ran towards her without hesitation.

"Patchtail no," Dawnstorm yowled to her brother. It was too late for the tom had Mothstar pinned and defeated. The leader looked at her brother full of regret, hate, and anger wishing he'd let her go.

"Patchtail get off of her now," Dawnstorm demanded once more. The tom didn't listen instead he looked up with a mad look in his eyes.

"Poor, poor Dawnstrom. She's brainwashed you into thinking she can change when in reality she hasn't. Listen sister this worthless piece of fox-dung doesn't deserve to live!" Quickly the tom brought up his paw and pounded it down on his sister's neck. He ripped her throat open and slowly Mothstar was plunged into darkness. Dawnstorm looked in horror at the lifeless body of the leader.

"Patchtail you took one of her lives away mercilessly! Why," Dawnstorm demanded.

"Because she would've done the same to us." The tom waited patiently for Mothstar to return so he could kill her again. Once again life filled Mothstar brining her back from StarClan.

"H-How could you," the RiverClan cat demanded as soon as she could speak.

"You really think we'd fall for your act Mothstar? You really think we can trust you after all that's happened? Well you are wrong. Soon to be dead wrong." With that Patchtail killed her once more. The last thing before Mothstar lost her second life was Dawnstorm turning away. As she plunged back into StarClan memories began to fill her mind.

-…-…-

The queen yowled in pain as she gave birth. The old medicine cat, Mosswhisker, was helping the young queen through the painful process of birth. As she did a feeling of uneasiness came over her. A scream disrupted her thoughts as the first kits slid out. Quickly the nipped the sac and licked the kit dry. The first kit was a black and white tom who looked exactly like his mother. Quickly the second kit, a she-cat, slid out. Mosswhisker did the same with the kit like she did with the tom before her. Mosswhisker could tell that Whitespot was getting weaker by the second.

"Ok all done Whitespot," Mosswhisker rasped. As she began to pad out another scream erupted from the queen. _A third kit_, the old she-cat thought. She rushed over to the queen again helping her with the third unexpected kit. Finally after a long while the kit was born but, in the same instant the queen died. Glancing nervously at the kit a thought crept up on the medicine cat. _This third kit is a bad omen. She should've never been born._ Sighing she padded out of the nursery to announce the death of the deputy. The leader, Talonstar, called for a meeting so that the entire clan could find out. Mosswhisker padded up onto the Fallenstump to share what had happened.

"I have grave news everyone. Whitespot has sadly died during the birth." Shocked gasps sounded from all around the clearing as the RiverClan warriors heard the news. After it had all died down the deputy's mate, Frogfoot, had spoken up.

"H-how did she die," the tom asked trying to hold back tears.

"T-There was a third kit. An unexpected kit who brought an omen with it. The death was a warning for bad times to come and I believe this kit will be the cause." Once again gasps of shock sounded through the clearing echoing off the walls.

"Well what are we going to do with it," one warrior asked curiously.

"That is for Talonstar to decide. Talonstar what do you say," the old she-cat rasped. Sighing the dark brown leader looked down at his clan mates before speaking.

"I propose this kit stays in the clan. After all don't we need the extra warriors?" The RiverClan cats sighed with anger which told Talonstar that his warriors had not agreed with him. Although the tom believed his loyal medicine cat he knew that in the future they may need more warriors. The RiverClaqn warriors were clearly disappointed with the decision. Talonstar singled for them to stop and they went back to their duties shaken.

_**Allegiances**_

**RiverClan**

**Leader**: Talonstar- Muscular dark brown tom with pale amber eyes

**Deputy**: Heatherstorm- Pale tan she-cat with white underbelly and chest

**Medicine cat**: Mosswhisker- Crazy, old, dark grey she-cat with green eyes Apprentice- Sootpaw

**Warriors**:

Frogfoot- Pale creamy tom with green eyes

Rockfur- Pale creamy-tan tom with amber eyes

Streamfeather- Pale silvery-grey tabby she-cat with blue eyes

Apprentice: Weedpaw

Cloudheart- Mottled pale grey tom with green eyes

Reedtail- Pale golden-brown tom with amber eyes

Oakwhisker- Sandy-brown tom with dark blue eyes

Willowstorm- Pale silvery-grey tabby she-cat with darker paws and flecks

Apprentice: Ravenpaw

Pebbleflight- Mottled sandy-grey she-cat with blue eyes

Icenose- White tom with grey flecks, ears, and tail

Sageclaw- Black tom with grey paws, ears, underside, chest, and tail tip

Thistleheart- Grey-brown brindled tom with green eyes

Mossfang- Grey she-cat with black splotches

**Apprentice**:

Sootpaw- Pale grey tom with darker stripes and golden eyes

Weedpaw- Brindled grey tom with blue eyes

Ravenpaw- Mottled black she-cat with pale green eyes

Spottedpaw- Ginger spotted she-cat with amber eyes

**Queens and kits**:

Goldenflight- Golden-tan she-cat with darker paws and blue eyes Mate: Icenose

Kits: Icekit(Whit mottled tom) and Berrykit(Pale grey tom with darker, faded stripes)

Foster kits: Dawnkit(Pale creamy she-cat with white paws),Patchkit(Black and white patched tom), and Mothkit(Dark golden tabby she-cat)

**Elders**:

Toadleap- Black tom with ginger chest, underbelly, and tail tip

Duskflight- Pale golden brindled she-cat with pale orange eyes

_**Words(Not including allegiances, authors note, and this): 1,066**_


	2. Why?

**A/N: I do not own Warriors or the plot. The plot idea belongs to xSarcasticNinjax and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The only thing I own is the characters and the detailed plot. Thanks Willowsong and Stuffed Watermelon for the reviews.**

Mothkit opened her eyes and gazed around the nursery. The tiny she-kit yawned then got up staggering to her paws with sleepiness. Slowly the golden tabby padded out of the nursery and into the RiverClan camp. Instantly she was met with glares of hate from her clan mates. Mothkit attempted a slight smile towards them then she began to move into a corner to sit alone as usual. _Why do they hate me? What did I do wrong? I am just a kit after all_, she thought in sadness. As the golden tabby watched her clan mates walk by she saw one of her only friends, Sootpaw.

"Hey Sootpaw," the kit mewed with a hint of sadness. The tom smiled padding over to the lonely kit.

"What's wrong," he asked with a slight purr. Mothkit rolled her eyes then looked back at the medicine cat apprentice. She knew that the tom knew what was up he just wanted to find ways to make her happy again. Sighing Mothkit began her usual routine of explaining.

"You know the usual Sootpaw. I wake up, go out, I meet glares, hisses, you name it, then I go to a corner and sit alone, I go to bed and I repeat it for the next day and so on," the dark golden kit finished then looked at the golden eyed tom. Sootpaw smiled then laid down next to her yawning with tiredness.

"Well besides the rudeness of out clan mates how are you," he asked with a goofy grin on his face.

"Good," the kit replied half sighing half chuckling. Ever since she'd been born the kit had been hated while her littermates had been loved. She knew what had happened when she was born and yet she still didn't get why she was hated and shunned by everyone.

"Hey Mothkit don't worry about them. They're too busy listening to crazy, old Mosswhisker they forgot that she has bees in her brain," the grey tom replied laughing.

"You got that right. They listen to the she-cat who ruined my life and the chance of me having friends," she stated. Sootpaw sat by the lonely kit smiling.

"Hey I thought I was your friend," Sootpaw said acting like he was sad. Mothkit flicked the tom with her tail then sighed looking around and seeing the accepted RiverClan cats.

"Don't worry it'll take time for them to understand you Mothkit. You're great to be with and they have yet to learn that. Besides we make a great team right," the tom asked. The golden tabby nodded her head then faintly smiled. Her stomach began to growl and she realized she was hungry.

"Hey you hungry," she asked the medicine cat apprentice. The tom nodded and the she-kit went to go grab something for them to eat. As she went she saw Dawnkit and Patchkit being admire as usual.

"Look at how perfect they are," Goldenflight stated which caught Mothkit's attention.

"They look just like Whitespot. Too bad that their disgrace of a sister, Mothkit, killed her. I mean after all she'll be a monster," Streamfeather replied back as the golden tabby walked by. Sighing Mothkit began to go into deep though but, she was quickly cut out by it when she ran into Mosswhisker.

"Watch where you're going you curse," she hissed. Mothkit stepped back letting the old medicine cat go on. When she reached the fresh kill pile Mothkit pulled out a trout and padded back over to Sootpaw.

"Here you go one trout," she exclaimed purring.

"Thanks," Sootpaw said through a mouthful of fish. The golden she-kit chuckled then took a bite from the prey and the friends ate together in happiness. After they finished Sootpaw returned to his medicine cat duties. Mothkit rested in the sun's light which warmed her body. The small she-cat was comfortable and rested while she watched the clan. She sighed wishing for a friend besides Sootpaw. All of the sudden Dawnkit began to pad towards her sister.

"Hello," the creamy she-cat purred.

"What do you want," Mothkit hissed negatively.

"Well I just wanted to say to my sister that's all," Dawnkit replied with a hurt look.

"Well stop ok?! I know what game you're playing. I know what you're trying to do Dawnkit alright! Just leave me alone," the young kit hissed angry at her sister. Sighing Dawnkit padded away not taking a look back at Mothkit. When her sister left the golden tabby smiled happy to be away from one of the cats who made her have the worse life ever. As Mothkit laid in the only place that gave her comfort her mid slipped into thought_. Why do they hate me for something I didn't do? Why do they believe that mouse brain medicine cat, Mosswhisker, the one who ruined my life? I'm just a kit who did nothing wrong but, being born apparently. Why do they hate me though? Why do they adore my siblings and hate me_, the she-cat thought. Sighing Mothkit got up and sat by the calming water. The clear stream water moved slightly causing a leaf to drift away.

"If only I could be a leaf then I could just drift or blow away from this insane place." Mothkit gazed into the water and she saw her reflection clearly. She shook her head remembering the words of Streamfeather from earlier. They look just like Whitespot. Too bad that their disgrace of a sister, Mothkit, killed her. I mean after all she'll be a monster. Instantly anger bubbled up in the she-cat.

"Does this look like a face of a monster," she mumbled angrily splashing the water until her face was distorted and unrecognizable. She shook her head then realized something had happened. Mothkit a small defenseless kit who already had many judging her.

"One day they'll love me. One day they'll accepted me. One day I shall be Mothstar one of the greatest leaders of RiverClan." With that Mothkit padded back hoping that one day she'd be accepted into her birth clan.

_**Total number of words in story- 1,011**_


	3. The Dare

**A/N: I do not own Warriors or the plot. The plot idea belongs to xSarcasticNinjax and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The only thing I own is the characters and detailed plot. I've been busy and haven't had time to post the next chapter sorry.**

The tiny kit opened up her eyes. Yawning she padded out of the nursery ready to start her normal day of misery. Sighing she got up then padded to her normal spot. Mothkit saw Dawnkit and Patchkit playing with Icekit and Berrykit in the clearing near Goldenflight. As she sat there she saw two of the apprentices, Weedpaw and Spottedpaw, padding up to her. Letting out an annoyed hiss she glared at the cats.

"What do you want," the small kit hissed. Both apprentices snickered as if a silent massage passed to the both of them.

"Sooo Mothkit do you want to be our friend," Spottedpaw asked. Mothkit hesitated then slowly nodded her head.

"Yes," she voiced out finally.

"Ok then," Weedpaw started, "if you do want to be our friend then you'll do this for us," the tom finished. Mothkit looked at the older RiverClan cats with interest, caution, and wonder. She waited a few moments before speaking.

"Well what is this great task you want me to do," the kit asked sarcastically mocking the importance of the task.

"Well in order to become our friend you must go out into the forest," Spottedpaw replied. Mothkit thought for a moment before deciding. _If I do go out it's not like anyone will care. Then again it's leaf-bare and I could freeze_, Mothkit thought. _But wouldn't freezing be worth it to get out of this mess_, a voice countered. Sighing Mothkit finally made up her mind. Looking at the two warrior apprentices she opened her mouth to say her answer.

"Ok fine I'll do it," she replied with her head high and her voice confident. Spottedpaw and Weedpaw snickered and the she-kit knew they were just paying around and yet for some reason her paws still carried her out of camp going past warriors who didn't see her. Finally Mothkit was out of camp and she wasn't even noticed. The small golden tabby began to pad throughout the forest her nose filling with new scents while her eyes saw new sights.

"It's so amazing," she whispered to herself in wonder. Although there was no snow the air and ground were still cool. Mothkit shivered with the growing cold. Finally Mothkit wanted to go back but, there was one problem. She was lost. The kit was scared and confused wondering where she was.

"Hello," she called out in a small voice. There was no answer. She called again but, still there was no answer. Gulping Mothkit looked around desperately trying to find somewhere to go. Finally she found a hole in a small hill. Quickly the tabby ran into it trying to get warm. When Mothkit settled into the den she smelled something weird inside of it. The she-cat wrinkled her pink nose wondering what the horrid stench was. Finally from behind her she heard a growling. Turning around Mothkit saw a set of glowing eyes. Gasping in fear she bolted out of the den scared.

"What was that," she mumbled to herself fear scent coming off her pelt in waves. Frantically she looked about trying to find somewhere to run. As she did the scent of the strange animal drifted to her nose and she realized the beast was right behind her. Mothkit turned around and saw a pair of amber eyes, white glistening teeth, and a russet pelt. The she-kit gasped in shock when she realized what it was.

"A fox," she breathed to herself. The swift fox lunged at her snapping its white teeth at the defenseless kit. The she-cat ran through the territory blindly not paying any attention to where her paws took her. As she ran she began to smell the strong stench of fish. _RiverClan thank StarClan_, Mothkit thought with glee. Quickly she rushed over to her camp determined to get there safe.

"Help," Mothkit yelled hoping someone would hear her. _Why would they_, a voice questioned, _they don't care about you they don't even like you_, a voice said to her.

"Shut up," she mumbled still running. The fox was getting closer with each stride it horrid stench clogging up Mothkit's nose. Finally she reached the RiverClan camp entrance still running for her life. When Mothkit bolted into camp everyone looked at her not knowing the danger to come quickly.

"Where were you worthless," Goldenflight hissed to her. Before Mothkit had time to do or say anything the fox trampled into camp and waves of fear came off of the RiverClan cats. Quickly Dawnkit, Patchkit, Icekit, and Berrykit were grabbed while they left Mothkit in the nursery. _See_, the voice began, _what did I tell ya they hate you_, it laughed.

"Shut up," Mothkit hissed standing there. All of the sudden she felt like she was begin picked up and sure enough she was. Glancing up the golden tabby saw tan fur. Who is that, she thought. When the warrior set her down she saw it was the deputy, Heatherstorm.

"Thank you," she told the she-cat before Heatherstorm launched herself back into battle. Mothkit watched amazed as the warriors fought together as if one. They battled the fox gracefully and yet fiercely too not missing at any time. As she watched someone distracted her.

"Mothkit over here," Sootpaw said. The she-kit followed him to safety looking back ever so often at the fighting warriors. Excitement bubbled up in the kit as the fighting went on. Although it was a bad situation Mothkit was excited by what she was seeing. _I'll be like that someday_, she though happily. Soon the fox had enough and it went through the camp.

"Spottedpaw look out," Cloudheart said lunging in front of the ginger apprentice. The fox grabbed the tom's neck and tossed him around like prey. Finally the tom finally fell unmoving and not a breath from him. Cloudheart was dead. Spottedpaw frantically clawed at the fox trying to get it away from her. All efforts failed and the russet beast was still going at the apprentice nipping at her legs and clawing mindlessly. Finally the fox had the apprentice in its jaws. Quickly the RiverClan warriors fought it again cashing it out of their camp. When the dust settled and the warriors realized what had happened all eyes were on Mothkit. The medicine cat padded out of her den and into the clearing full of injured warriors and apprentices. She looked around the camp seeing the damage the fox caused. Shaking her head she looked at her clanmates knowing what she was going to say.

"See I told you," Mosswhisker said before padding into the medicine ready to check on the wounded warriors.

**Number of words: 1,106**


	4. Mentors

**A/N: I do not own Warriors or the plot. The plot idea belongs to xSarcasticNinjax and Warriors belongs to Erin Hunter. The only thing I own is the characters and the detailed plot.**

Mothkit awoke to a painful shove at her side. She still slept no getting up.

"Wake up you useless waste of space," Goldenflight hissed. Reluctantly the she-cat got up and looked at her foster mother.

"What do you want," she asked bitterly.

"Well firstly you can stop with that attitude missy. Next you can come into the clearing for the apprentice ceremonies for Patchkit, Dawnkit, and you disgrace," Goldenflight hissed to the tiny kit. Excitement bubbled up in Mothkit's stomach but, it was quickly stopped for she knew she'd be treated worse than before. Reluctantly Mothkit got out of her nest and padded into the clearing where Dawnkit and Patchkit waited excitedly. The RiverClan cats were already gathered waiting for Talonstar to begin the ceremonies.

"Dawnkit, Patchkit, and Mothkit each of you have reached the age of six moons. Dawnkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Dawnpaw. Your mentor will be Mossfang. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you."

"Mossfang you are ready to take on an apprentice. You have received excellent training from Goldenflight, and you have shown yourself to be swift and brave. You will be the mentor of Dawnpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to her. Patchkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Patchpaw. Your mentor will be Rockfur. I hope he will pass down all he knows to you."

"Rockfur you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received training from Toadleap, and you have shown yourself to be skillful and kind. You will be the mentor of Patchpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to him. Finally Mothkit," Talonstar said saying nothing more. The clan looked at their leader in confusion wondering what the tom was thinking. Quickly the brown leader gazed around the clearing until his eyes looked at all the cats. Finally he opened his mouth to speak.

"Who wants to train Mothkit," he asked firmly. The clearing was silent and they all looked around trying to see if someone would do it. Finally no one did Talonstar went on. The tom opened his mouth to speak again but, he was quickly stopped.

"I'll do it," Heatherstorm, the deputy, replied. Gasps of horror and shock passed throughout the RiverClan cats. Mummers of surprise filled the clearing as they spoke wondering why the deputy wanted her as an apprentice.

"Well ok then Heatherstorm if that's what you want. Mothkit from this day on, until you receive your warrior name, you'll be known as Mothpaw. Your mentor will be Heatherstorm. I hope she will pass down all she knows to you."

"Heatherstorm you are ready to take on another apprentice. You have received excellent training from Duskflight, and you have shown yourself to be intelligent and courageous. You will be the mentor of Mothpaw, and I expect you to pass all you know down to her."

"Dawnpaw, Patchpaw! Dawnpaw Patchpaw," the RiverClan warriors cheered. When they were done another few cheers came out from the crowd.

"Mothpaw, Mothpaw! Mothpaw, Mothpaw," the golden she-cat heard Dawnpaw, Sootpaw, and Heatherstorm cheer. The new apprentice smiled and quickly everyone went back to work. Mothpaw followed her mentor out of the RiverClan camp ready to train.

"So what are we going to do first," she squeaked happily to her mentor. Through RiverClan territory Mothpaw followed Heatherstorm watching her mentor with interest and curiosity. After a while Heatherstorm finally opened her mouth to answer apprentice's question.

"Well Mothpaw we'll began training of course," she replied quickly. The golden apprentice nodded happily excited to begin training so quickly. The tabby apprentice waited for Heatherstorm to speak.

"Ok first we'll learn some easy fighting moves. Let's start with the front paw blow. It's pretty simple." Heatherstorm began to show her apprentice the move. Mothpaw watched with interest as her mentor showed her the fighting move.

"Now you try," the pale deputy instructed. Mothpaw did the move well instantly and quickly. Heatherstorm smiled the purred a "good job" to the apprentice. Mothpaw smiled then they continued to train. Learning the simple moves quickly Mothpaw trained hard eager to show the pale tan she-cat what she could do. After a few hours of training Mothpaw and Heatherstorm padded back to camp with the deputy satisfied with her apprentice's skill. Mothpaw went to her normal corner where Sootpaw was waiting for her.

"Hello," the golden tabby purred to her friend.

"Hey Mothpaw how was training? Are you hungry," the grey tom asked. The new apprentice nodded and saw that by his paws was a large trout big enough for both him and her. Quickly they began to eat it hungry from the day's work.

"So how was your first time out as an apprentice," the tom asked.

"Good," Mothpaw replied. Although she enjoyed being with her only friend, Sootpaw, she still felt sadness inside her. Mothpaw could still see the faint blood stain from Spottedpaw and Cloudheart. She shuttered remembering that the tom died from the fox encounter due to his wounds while Spottedpaw was still in critical condition and it didn't look like she'd make it. Guilt rushed over Mothpaw as she remembered she was the reason the fox came to camp. _Well it wasn't your fault. Both Weedpaw and Spottedpaw dared you to go saying that they'd be your friends if you did_, Mothpaw's mind countered. Sighing the dark tabby nodded to herself then glanced at Sootpaw. She smiled at the tom then gazed out into the clearing watching Dawnpaw and Patchpaw bragging to the other apprentices. As she watched them she saw that Patchpaw had noticed her.

"Hey disgrace what are you looking at," he hissed to his sister. Mothpaw folded her ears back hurt by the tom's remark.

"Well sorry." She piped out. Patchpaw laughed then shook his head padding over to her.

"Well what are you going to do about it outcast? I mean have you seen yourself?! You've killed mine and Dawnpaw's mother and you think you're forgiven for that," the patched tom challenged.

"Well she was my mother too," Mothpaw hissed back. Patchpaw snorted then moved closer to her.

"Listen here Mothpaw. She may had given birth to you but, she is and never will be your mother alright? Now why don't you do _something _useful and get me something to eat stupid ok?"

"You leave her alone," Sootpaw hissed to the tom.

"Shut it medicine cat! This has nothing to do with you. Now about that food Mothpaw," Patchpaw said. Sighing Mothpaw got up then went to the fresh kill pile. Mothpaw gave the tom his prey then she padded back to Sootpaw miserable.

_**Total number of words for writing: 1,128**_


	5. Patrol

**A/N: First off I'd like to thank everyone for the reviews. It means a lot when I see how much people like this story. I do not own Warriors or the idea for the Erins own Warriors and XxSarcasticninjaxX owns the plot idea and I own the characters and detailed plot.**

Mothpaw felt a light poke at her side instead of a forceful shove she felt when she was a kit. Slowly the tabby blinked opened her eyes and saw the face of Heatherstorm, her mentor.

"Morning," she purred smiling at her apprentice. Mothpaw smiled back ready to train. Slowly the golden tabby got up shaking her fur as she did. Next she lipped out of the den careful not to wake her den mates for they'd hate her more. Slowly she padded into the clearing knowing this was going to be her first patrol. Already Willowstorm, Rockfur, and her brother, Patchpaw, were out ready for the patrol.

"Aww why does the _curse_ have to come," Patchpaw whined. Willowstorm snickered, Rockfur didn't do anything, and Heatherstorm glared at the apprentice.

"Patchpaw! If I ever hear something like that from you again then you'll be cleaning the elder's den for a moon! No one's a curse no matter what Mosswhisker said. Besides, she old so it probably meant nothing," the pale she-cat finished with anger. Patchpaw looked at his paws, but said nothing and Willowstorm's smirk disappeared.

"Now, if you're done with that Patchpaw I believe we should check the borders, because they don't check themselves." Everyone fled out of camp following behind then RiverClan deputy. Mothpaw smiled at her mentor grateful that at least another didn't believe she was a curse. The patrol began to check the ShadowClan border making sure no one had crossed.

"Okay Mothpaw can you mark the border here while the rest of us continue on," Heatherstorm asked. Mothpaw nodded her head then, the others left. Quickly, the cream apprentice marked the border then looked around a bit before joining the patrol again.

"Wow ShadowClan cats smell terrible," she told herself walking back. Finally, the RiverClan cat caught up with the rest of her chattering group. They didn't seem to notice her as she joined them. Next the border patrol reached the WindClan border and once again it was marked. Mothpaw followed the warriors and her brother home. During that tip she heard Willowstorm and Patchpaw look back and snicker ever so often. Probably talking about me, she thought bitterly, trying not to let a hiss escape from her mouth. Finally, they reached camp and there waiting was Dawnpaw, sister to Patchpaw and Mothpaw. Quickly, the she-cat padded over to her siblings, but before she reached them Mothpaw changed direction, finding herself heading towards the medicine den. Without thinking the RiverClan she-cat padded in silently. In the corner sorting herbs was Mosswhisker, the very cat who had deemed her a curse in the first place. Next to her was the sleeping figure of Spottedpaw who was still injured. Mothpaw was surprised she was still alive after what the fox did to her.

"Who's there," the grey medicine cat called with her scratchy voice.

"J-Just me…you know the one who you call the curse," Mothpaw called inside. She saw Mosswhisker's ears flatten at the mention of herself.

"Go away," the elderly medicine cat hissed.

"Okay I'll go away after you tell me this. Where's Sootpaw?"

"Uh Sootpaw? Oh, Sootpaw, right. He's uh out picking herbs for me. Now that you have your answer go," Mosswhisker finished hissing, shaking her head in irritation. Mothpaw hissed back then darted out of the den before the grey medicine cat could do anything. The pale apprentice made her way to the fresh kill pile to collect something, then she sat in a corner hoping no one would disturb her. Unluckily for her though someone did.

"Hey curse can you give me that trout now," Patchpaw asked with arrogance. Mothpaw narrowed her eyes in defiance.

"No Patchpaw get your own," the tabby growled with anger.

"Why should I? After all you did get the best one for yourself," the tom hissed.

"I. Said. No. Now why don't you move your lazy tail and get it yourself," Mothpaw hissed eyes now blazing like fire.

"Mothpaw, Mothpaw. We can do this the easy way or the hard way. The easy way is you let me have the trout the hard way is I attack you and still get the trout, so what will it be. Now give me the trout curse." Mothpaw seemed to think about it for a moment, but already she knew she wasn't going to let her selfish have it. Finally she opened her jaws to speak, but before she could Dawnpaw came over looking as though someone made dirt in her food.

"Patchpaw! How many times have I told you stop calling our sister a curse! All she wants to be is left alone, so why aren't you giving her that option," Dawnpaw hissed, angry at her brother. The pale cream she-cat and black and white tom glared at each other for a few moments before stopping.

"Fine I'll go get prey for myself while you stay here with the curs- I mean Mothpaw." The tom padded away grumbling under his breath as he went. Dawnpaw turned around to look at her sister smiling.

"Hey how are you," the cream she-cat asked her sister. Mothpaw didn't answer, instead she glared at Dawnpaw.

"What's wrong," the she-cat asked clearly confused.

"Oh yah right! Go ahead and act like that when you and I clearly know it was just an act! Why don't you go with the others and make fun of me as well I know inside you're laughing at 'what a curse I am'," Mothpaw cried out in anger. Dawnpaw took a step back and folded her ears in shock. Then, she sighed then gazed at her sister.

"Mothpaw I-I didn't mean anything. I-I just wanted to help you know. After all everyone thinks of you-"

"As a curse," Mothpaw finished. Dawnpaw sighed then nodded sadly. After a few more moments the cream apprentice padded off to Weedpaw, Ravenpaw, and Patchpaw leaving Mothpaw alone. The golden tabby sighed shaking her head. _Why did I do that she was only trying to help_, she thought. _Well how_ do _you know that? She could've been faking_, another voice replied. Mothpaw thought a while longer and then she came to a realization. She really _didn't_ know.

**_Total number of words in story: 1,032_**


End file.
